1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watersport board, and more particularly to a watersport board with a fin.
2. Description of the Related Art
A watersport board, such as surfboard or sailboard, is generally equipped with a fin at the tail thereof to improve directional stability and control through foot-steering, allowing the surfer to control direction by varying their side-to-side weight distribution. It has also been long recognized that the fin and fin box region of the board play a significant part in the board's ability to perform in the water. For example, all the power of the wind harnessed by the sail must be transmitted through the fin in order to propel the sailboard along the water in the desired direction. Accordingly, there have been a number of attempts to solve the problems particular to fins and their fin boxes.
One type of watersport board is illustrated in FIG. 9, in which the watersport board generally includes a board body 91, a fin assembly 92, a fastener 93 and a soft plate 94. The board body 91 defines a hole 910 in the tail thereof. The fin assembly 92 includes a fin adapter 921 and a fin body 922. A locking groove 923 is defined in a top surface of the fin adapter 921. A slot 924 is defined in a bottom surface of the fin adapter 921 to receive the fin body 922. The fin adapter 921 is engaged in a lower space of the hole 910 of the board body 91. The fastener 93 is inserted in an upper space of the hole 910 of the board body 91 and engaged in the locking groove 923 of the fin adapter 921. The soft plate 94 is provided to cover the top surface of the board body 91.